


The aftermath of 3x09

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gallavich, Gallavich Hope, Gallavich Love, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian & Mickey 3x09, Ian & Mickey After Math 3x09, Ian & Mickey Kiss, Ian & Mickey hug, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Ian gallagher crying, M/M, Mickey Pistol-whipped, Mickey beats Ian, Shameless, Shameless 3x09, Shameless Post 3x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: A short fic about the aftermath to 3x09, where Mickey beats Ian, and Ian cries alone in his bedroom. I´m sorry it gets better.





	The aftermath of 3x09

Everything was perfect.

Well, as perfect as it could be between the two south side boys. They were hanging out and by that of, course interpreted as fucking, but that was put to a quick end, when Terry, Mickey´s father caught them and then forced a Russian whore to fuck Mickey in front of Ian, and on top of that he had to marry her.  
Ian didn´t think that Mickey would really go through with it. He thought Mickey did it to please his father, he also made the mistake of thinking that Mickey actually cares about him. But he was quickly proven wrong when Mickey beat him up outside the abandoned building and left him bleeding on the gravel. 

Ian was making his way home, in the broad daylight. He was hoping that nobody was home to comment on why he was bent over and bleeding. He entered the Gallagher house, and to his surprise, nobody was home, which was a rare occasion. He stumbles to the freezer still holding his one hand over his stomach, and the other was trying to fetch an icepack, or anything cold really. He found a pack of peas, and made his way upstairs, not bothering to wash any of the dried blood on his face. He just laid down on his bed face the wall, with only one picture replaying in his mind. Mickey walking away. He could no longer feel any physical pain. He felt like his entire body had gone numb, and the only thing he could feel was warm, wet tears streaming steadily down his face. He didn´t want his first and only love to end like this, he knew that deep down Mickey loved him. He started to sob a little heavier and he adjusted the ice packet a little. He could hear the others downstairs laughing and having fun, he just hoped they stayed down there so nobody would start asking him all sorts.  
Not a lot of time passed before he hears Fiona telling Carl and Debbie they had to go to bed. He pulled the covers up past his shoulders and hunched further in towards the wall so that they would think he was sleeping. Carl didn´t bother him, and when Fiona came in he just pretended to be asleep, and when Lip got in he was actually asleep. He had used all his energy crying. 

The next morning, he woke up and groaned out in pain, and images flashed in front of his eyes of yesterday’s event. He let out a groan of irritation, removed the now melted packet of peas and rolled over towards the wall and curled up into a ball. He could stop the tears rolling down his cheeks again. 

“Ian, are you getting up dude, it´s like noon” Lip said while dressing him to go see Karen at the hospital. 

“Sick” Ian mumbled. 

“Ok, dude see you later”. Lip said leaving the bedroom. 

3 days later Fiona came into the bedroom telling Ian to get up a take a shower, and go for a walk, he didn´t want to in the start, and he thought that she would just leave if he told her he was sick, but she didn´t budge. In fact, she insisted, telling him that it would help him, and Lip was there to back her up. 

“FUCK can´t you two just fucking leave me alone!!!” Ian shouted. 

They both flinched, but then Fiona tried to pull the covers off Ian´s face to see what was really wrong. But before she could get a proper hold of the cover, he ripped them off himself, and got up and grabbed some clean clothes to put on. 

“JESUS IAN!! What happened to your face. Fiona said with a raced voice. 

Lip was speechless, all he was looking at was the big blue bruise on his stomach, and his face which looked like it had been used as a punching bag. 

“YOU WANNA FUCKING NOW, WELL WHERE DO I START!! I´m fucking Mickey Milkovich, or I was fucking him, and then his father caught us, and pistol-whipped Mickey, and made him fuck a girl, in front of me. And now he is getting married to a random girl, and then when I confronted him, he beat me up. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW?”

Fiona and Lip were dumbfounded, they didn´t move a muscle, they have never seen Ian freak out in that way, and Fiona felt bad for not knowing that Ian was going through so much shit.  
By the time Fiona had pulled herself together to say something, Ian had left, not just the room but the entire house. 

Ian walked mindlessly around for what felt like hours, he had an empty feeling in his guts, and not because of the lack of eating for the past few days, but because of Mickey. He was the only thing on his mind. Even when he tried to not think about the South-Side boy, his thoughts always made their way back to him. He found himself walking across the baseball field behind the school, he was mindlessly making his way towards his and Mickeys spot. The place where they had fucked after Mickey was released from Juvie, and several other times. He looked around and then his head started to pound, he stumbled back to the fence and slid down to the stone-cold ground, where he curled up into a ball and cried. All he could say was that he no longer cares, He had to say it because it was the only thing keeping him from hurting something, someone, or himself. 

Lip was worried when the clock on his flip phone hit 3 am and there was no Ian insight. He made his way over to the Milkovich house, to see if Mandy or Mickey had seen him. He called Mandy through the window and asked if she had seen him, but she hadn´t, then he said that he wanted to speak to Mickey. 

“Mickey, Lip is waiting on the porch for you, it´s about Ian, even I don´t know why you should know anything”. 

“What the Fuck…” Mickey groaned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“It Lip! He doesn´t know where Ian is. Just get up ok and go talk to him”. Mandy says now clearly annoyed. 

“Alright. Alright”. he mumbled while grabbing the packet of cigarettes that was lying on the nightstand, along with a jumper, that was flung on the floor. 

While walking out of his room, he zipped up the jumper and lit a cigarette, and opened the front door seeing Lip with his own cigarette resting in between his fingers. 

“What’s up” Mickey groaned, still not quite awake. 

“What´s up,” Lip said sarcastically “Ian´s gone, he ran out 10 hours ago, and he is not back and it´s all because of you. So, any ideas of where he could be?” 

“Fuck” Mickey muttered “In the car behind your house” 

“Already checked,” Lip said.

“Where the fuck should I know then” 

“Because you were the one who broke his heart and his face” Lip spat out. 

“I look around, ok. That´s the best I can do”.

“Well, you better start now, ” Lip said discarding the cigaret while getting up and leaving the Milkovich house. 

Mickey knew that the stomach that was creeping up on him, was out of guilt. Guilt for rejecting Ian. Guilt for beating him up. Guilt for lying to him. Guilt for being the reason Ian was in pain.  
He felt his eyes watering, so he quickly rubbed them, and made his way onto the road, to look for Ian. 

Mickey was getting really worried. he had been looking around for Ian for 5 hours, and there was no sign of him and nobody had heard from him or seen him. He had checked the Alibi, Kash crab, the abandoned building, many of the clubs, under the L, and still no sign of him. He stood under the L and rubbed his temple, his headache had just gotten worse, and he was trying to think about where Ian could be. Suddenly it dawned on him. 

“Their spot” He muttered to himself. 

He set a steady pace and ran in the direction of the baseball court. 

He ran over the grass, not even thinking to catch his breath, the only thing he could think about was Ian. He reached the opening and saw and body curled up under the seats. He knew that it was Ian even though he couldn´t see his face. His heart clenched in pain. He moved slowly towards Ian, bent down and nudged lightly to Ian. He didn´t move so Mickey nudged again this time a little harder. 

“Ian?” Mickey said with sadness in his voice. 

“Wha.” Ian was clearly confused about where he was. But he saw Mickey. 

Mickey looked at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Mickey, of,” Ian said with obvious pain in his voice. 

“GO AWAY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Ian shouted? 

Mickey looked at him no longer caring that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Ian doesn't go. You were right.” 

Ian was walking away, he didn´t want this, it wasn’t even real. He knew Mickey didn´t mean it. 

“I LOVE YOU!!” Mickey shouted, “I love you”.

Ian turned around, and Mickey just stood there. His body was frozen, and eyes closed. 

“What makes you think that I believe you. You are just saying it, I don´t know why maybe just to get the guilt off your chest. I don´t know, but I don´t believe you.” Ian spat out. 

“SHUT UP Okay, ” Mickey said while moving towards Ian. 

“I should have told you this instead of beating you up. I Love you, you´re the only good thing in my life. I am gay, and yes you were right”. 

Ian didn´t know what to say, and suddenly he wasn´t able because Mickey was kissing him. Slow, passionate, with all the emotions crashing down at once. His lips moving against Ian´s and Ian was starting to respond, by slowly moving his as well. Mickey lifted his hand and brushed Ian´s cheek and let his hand rest there. Ian broke the kiss staring down and Mickey. Mickey could hold his gaze any longer, so he went to hug him instead, something that they had never done before. They just stood there in each other’s arms, not knowing how much time had passed or what was going to happen next. They didn´t really want to think so far. So, there they stood in each other’s arms while the sun got brighter and brighter. 

The End


End file.
